An Odd Group Of Soldiers
by redhanded245
Summary: A story following my OC. Read as he and the rest of his squad shoot, get shot at, and run away from flippy in this fanfic. Guess where they are now!
1. Summary

Hey everyone, this is a back-story starring one of my OC's, it's from his perspective so that means 1st person. I'll give you the summary and you can say if I should continue or not.

Basically a blue tiger and his sister lost their parents in an explosion so they joined the army, after two years in the blue tiger army they decided to quit and join the other side because the general wanted to kill a lot of innocent people. After they join the resistance they meet their squad mates, an idiotic green squirrel named Billy, and an orange porcupine (wants to be a hedgehog) named Johnny.

The story starts in the middle of the jungle where the squad is trying to get back to resistance HQ when they get ambushed by blue tiger soldiers.

That's all I have so far, but they will go to Happy Tree Town, and there will be Flippy troubles. So what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Want to see more of it? Answer in reviews.

HTF © Mondo Media

Others © Me


	2. Walk in the jungle

Hey everyone, this is my first "real" chapter for my story. So uh, sorry if it's short.

HTF© Mondo Media

Everything else © me

Oh quick note, remember it's from the perspective of Sarge, so when it says "I" or "me" it means him. Just throwing that out there in case you didn't fully grasp the idea.

_We've been walking for what seems to be hours now, we don't have any idea how long it's actually been since we started. We're lost, in the middle of nowhere, no thanks to Billy. We ran out of food 5 minutes ago, barely have any water. That's not even the worst part, I think I can hear something moving, in the trees…_

"Hey Sarge, you okay?" asked Johnny

Johnny's a strange porcupine, seems to think he's a hedgehog, but I'm still glad he's around, he's probably the most knowledgeable when it comes to war, after all, he was raised by an old war vet named Scott.

"Yea Johnny, I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know, you just seemed a bit… out of it that's all."

"Hey, you two mind shutting up before you let the entire blue tiger army know where we are?" hissed Natalie

That's my little sister, Natalie, she doesn't look like much, but if you manage to do something to really piss her off, RUN!

"Sorry Nat." I whispered

"Whatever," she said "Hey Billy, wadga do with the map?"

"Map?" asked Billy

That's Billy, he's… special, the only reason he passed basic training was because he could probably put any body builder to shame. He's also my best friend, and second in command in our squad, there's only four of us now, but there used to be a fifth. His name was Joe, or at least I think it was… now Joe was a real good kid, but he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he was hit by a stray bullet during an ambush. He was Johnny's best friend, probably because he's the only one that would call Johnny a hedgehog.

"Yea, you know, the map that takes us back to HQ." said Natalie, sounding annoyed

"I-I think I lost it." Said Billy nervously

"LOST IT?" screamed Natalie "HOW DO YOU LOSE A MAP?"

"Nat, calm down." I said

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!" she yelled "DON'T TELL ME T-"

"Shhhhhhh" interrupted Johnny "Hear that?"

We stood around listening to the noises of the jungle for about five minutes, then we heard something that sounded like a stifled cough.

"See? There it is again!" exclaimed Johnny

"Yea, I heard it too," I said "Let's keep moving, keep your eyes peeled, I got a feeling we're being watched."

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes," Natalie said sarcastically "What would we ever do without you?"

We continued walking for about half an hour, when we heard it again. We didn't stop, we just walked faster.

"_We can't be far from HQ."_I thought to myself

"There watching us," said Johnny nervously "Why are they just watching us?"

"Shut up Johnny" hissed Natalie sounding a bit nervous herself.

"Hey guys," started Billy "Do you think we'll ever get out of-"

But he was cut off by the noises of a battle ahead.


	3. Scouting

Hey people, can't believe it's my second chapter already. The chapters are probably going to be published quickly because I can't sleep at night easily, and that's when I think best. Enjoy.

HTF © Mondo Media

Others © me

"I think I heard something up there." whispered Johnny

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes, you're a credit to the entire organization." said Natalie sarcastically

"You're going to say that to everyone, aren't you?" asked Billy

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes, we admire you and your mystery-solving skills." said Natalie, still being as sarcastic as usual.

"Shut up Natalie. Johnny, go scout ahead and see what's going on." I ordered

"You got it Sarge." said Johnny.

We waited for about 5 minutes until the porcupine got back, he was out of breath as though if he just ran a marathon.

"Well, what was it you overweight porcupine?" asked Natalie

"Hedge *pant* hog *pant*" replied Johnny

"Hedgehog?" asked Natalie.

"Let the kid catch his breath." I said to Natalie

We waited until Johnny got his breathing under control, then Natalie asked. "Well? What about a hedgehog?"

"I prefer to be called a hedgehog," said Johnny

"Oh" said Natalie, "Well I don't care about that."

"What was up there?" I asked Johnny

"Okay" began Johnny, "I got good news, bad news, worse news, and terrible news."

"What is this?" asked Natalie "Did someone flip on CNN or something?"

"Shut up Natalie. Now, I want to hear the good news first." I said

"Okay. The good news is that there are some fellow resistance fighters ahead."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"The bad news is the HQ isn't."

Everyone groaned.

"The worse news is that the resistance fighters ran into some blue tiger soldiers."

The groaning got louder.

"And the terrible news is that they're horribly outnumbered."

After a long pause to take this all in Billy said, "Well this sucks."

"Yea, it does." replied Johnny "I think one them still has my cell phone, now I'm never gonna get it back."

"Not unless we help them," said Natalie "Come on guys, for the resistance!" and with that she ran off towards the sounds of battle.

"Does it bother you that the most take charge guy in this squad is female, AND younger than all of us?" Johnny asked

"No," I replied "I'm just glad that she's on our side."

"Yea," said Billy "she hurts me less when she's on our side."

"You idiots coming or what?" we heard Natalie yell

"Coming!" we all called back.

We all ran off to the sounds of battle. While running, I couldn't help but notice something in the jungle rustling the bushes. Seeing that, I put on an extra burst of speed and ran strait into Natalie.

"Oof" she cried out "Oi watch it!"

"Sorry Nat" I said while rubbing my head.

"Oh sure, you two are allowed lying down on the job, but we can't" said Johnny

"Shut up Johnny" I said picking myself up off the hard jungle path.

"So where's the battle at?" asked Natalie

"Right here." said Johnny, pulling back a large fern to reveal a heated battle taking place.

"It's so… beautiful." said Natalie whipping away a tear

"Weirdest… chick… ever." Johnny replied

There's chapter two for ya. Hmmm things are starting to heat up, don't you agree?

Okay, Read, Review and all that jazz. Tell me how you like it so far. Sorry if it was short, I'm new to writing.


	4. Battle in the Clearing

Hey again everyone, these last 3 chapters went fast didn't they? This story was actually swimming around in my head for quite some time, just never got around to writing it down though. It's mostly because I can only write during the night. Well chapters might get a little spread out now.

Our lovable dysfunctional squad of misfits will get two more "friends" to join their squad over the course of the next two chapters, and they will probably arrive in Happy Tree Town in ch6.

Enjoy the battle (though I'm not good at battle scenes, let's see how this turns out).

HTF© Mondo Media

Others© me

"We have to do something." said Johnny

"Thank you Sher-" began Natalie

"Stop it." I said

"Billy make tigers go boom!" Billy shouted as he threw a baseball bat at the blue tigers, hitting one in the head and bouncing into a large clump of the soldiers. They all looked at the strange baseball bat that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Billy, why the hell did you just through a baseball bat at them?" I asked

"Wait for it." Said Billy

"Wait for wha-?" began Natalie, but she was cut off by an extremely loud explosion.

"Did that baseball bat just explode?" asked Johnny, sounding a bit shaken up.

"So that's how he started getting so good at baseball." Natalie said as if nothing just happened.

"Billy, where did you get an exploding baseball bat?" I asked

"From a guy I know, he makes all sorts of things from custom bombs, to high powered staplers." said Billy, as though this were all completely normal.

"Who would want a high powered stapler?" asked Natalie (meanwhile in a town far away, a certain green bear is having a staple fight with his evil split-personality)

"I dunno, a crazy person I guess." Billy replied

"What's his name?" asked Johnny

"Mouse Ka-something." replied Billy, "I think he was an ex-commando or something."

"Speaking of ex-commandos, let's shoot up some enemies so that that other squad can become some." Natalie said, drawing her pistol and loading it.

"Billy make more boom-boom." said Billy, arming some fragmentation grenades.

Johnny and I both took out our weapons, loaded them, and then all four of us entered the fray.

It was one of the most heated battles I've been in so far, Billy threw a grenade that took out 5 enemies and wounding 3. Natalie shot 4, and then pistol whipped another, and Johnny curled up into a ball, rolled down the hill, and took out 10 guys that where standing in bowling pin formation. I on the other hand, shot 4 guys, stabbed 6, and punched out 5. All in all, we had those cowards running faster than the road runner.

"That was a happy time," said Natalie, with a big grin on her face "I'm almost sad that it's over."

I heard something mumbling in a pile of dead soldiers, so I pulled of some body's to reveal Johnny, covered in blood.

"Hey sarge," he said, panting "fancy seeing you here, I feel a bit dizzy."

"If he throws up make sure it's on Billy, not me!" Natalie yelled from the other side of the clearing.

"Okay, now that we're all here," I began "we should look for survivors. Billy, if you find a survivor, and he's on our team, don't give him one of your special baseball bats or, actually, just don't look for any, go play in the dirt and wait 'till we're done."

Billy sat down in the dirt and started making dirt-castles while the rest of us searched the battlefield for survivors. Preferably resistance survivors. After about 1 hour Billy made a decent dirt-castle, Johnny took a nap and was buried up to his neck by Billy, and Natalie and I were about to give up when I heard a small moaning noise.

It was a resistance fighter, he was a black panther wearing the standard resistance uniform, a light-brown coat with white crossing belts. They're actually old army uniforms used by soldiers during the first blue tiger invasion. The resistance is cheap so they left the soldiers names still in them instead of taking them off and getting new pieces of fabric for our own names. I got some guy's named "Flippy," sounds like a dumb name I know, but beggars can't be choosers.

Looks like this guy got someone's named "Mouse Ka-Boom, where did I hear that name before? Also looks like this guy lost his weapons. Good thing the battle's over and he won't need them… yet.

"Guys over here!" I yelled excitedly

"What?" asked Johnny, just waking up "Why am I covered in dirt!"

Billy just giggled and ran towards Natalie and I.

"Waa happened? Where am I?" asked the panther.

"You're in the hospital, you were in a coma for 5 years, we invented flying cars that run on tiny gerbils, and robots that will someday enslave us all and devour our innards. Welcome!" Natalie said, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Shut up Natalie. Don't mind her, she's crazy." I said to the panther that looked like he saw a house full of ghosts.

"I'm Billy, who are you?" said Billy in his usual "happy all the time" hyperactive voice.

"I'm uhh…." He paused for a minute, looking confused. "I forget" He finally said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a sec." Natalie said, "You forget? How do you forget your own name?"

"I don't know." He said defensively.

"Well you're just a fountain of knowledge, aren't you?" said Natalie, sounding more pissed off than sarcastic.

"Sorry, but I was just blown into a sandbag, headfirst, by an exploding baseball bat!" yelled the panther

Billy then proceeded to whistle casually and walk over to Johnny, who was still struggling to get out of Billy's dirt pile. The shouting continued for about five minutes when I discovered a map on the ground. A map that had the exact location of our HQ on it.

"Guys look, a map to HQ!" I yelled excitedly

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around the map, even Johnny who just got out of Billy's dirt pile.

"'Bout time!" he exclaimed.

There ya go, Ch3 all done. Who is this strange new addition to the team? Will Flippy react to seeing his old uniform again (just seeing Nathan will probably just about do it)?

And who will be the 6th member of the team? Stay tuned to find out.

Again, read, review, you know the drill.


	5. HQ, at last

Writer's block's a bitch ain't it?

Okay, ch4 is now up. You know what that means? Neither do I. Ch5 will be up shortly, and by shortly, I mean in 1-3 weeks, but it will have the characters either on there way to HTT or on the way there. Without further ado, the chapter.

HTF© Mondo Media

Others© you know who

"Finally," Johnny said "We found a replacement map for the one Billy lost."

"Wow," started Billy "Don't you people ever let anything go?"

"I just realised something." I said "What good is a map if we have no idea where we are on it?"

"Damn it," said Johnny, "Now we're back to square… hold on a sec *sniff* I smell something.

"All I can smell is typical jungle smells." said Natalie blandly.

"No I smell more than that," said Johnny as he started sniffing the air. "I smell *sniff* rotten fish, *sniff* dried guts, *sniff* rancid meat of some sort, and *sniff* a hint of vanilla. I think it's Sgt. McScruffy's surprise stew, something's missing though.

"They're serving surprise stew? Then what are we waiting for?" asked Natalie excitedly.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, "That stew could send someone to an early grave."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna feed it to Billy and tell him it tastes like peanut butter." Natalie said with a mischievous grin.

"You people are weird." Said the panther.

"Shut up, uhh, anonymous. Wow man, you need a name." Johnny said.

"How 'bout Private?" suggested Natalie.

"Way to think outside the box on that one." I said

"Private's okay." Said Private.

"Okay, let's go send Billy to the hospital before they pack up before we get some, like they did last time." Said Natalie "Lead the way porcupine!"

Johnny mumbled something under his breath, probably something about hedgehogs. Anyway, we started walking towards the deadly stew, and most likely HQ. After about 10 minutes or so we heard the same rustling in the bush.

"There's that scary noise again!" Billy shrieked as he hid behind private.

"Okay, okay who's there? C'mon show yourself!" Natalie yelled into the bush.

Out of the bush came a dark brown bear, wearing a resistance uniform, heavy gardening gloves, and an apron that says "kiss the chef."

"Sgt. McScruffy?" asked Natalie "What are you doing out here?"

"I was collecting poison ivy roots when I heard you guys yelling at each other about losing a map." Replied McScruffy.

"Oh, so that was you coughing then?" asked Johnny

"No," he replied "it was the magical cough drop fairy from the secret magical world called Vicks."

"It all makes sense now." Said Billy "The fairy must have magically teleported Mr. Sgt. McScruffy into the woods, that must be why Mr. Private stole my cookie flavoured bubble gum."

Every one started staring at the idiotic squirrel, who started shifting his eyes back and forth nervously, then took off running screaming, "They're gonna eat my cookie!"

"Is he brain-damaged or something?" asked Private

"I ask myself that same question everyday." Said Natalie "Now come on, we gotta get back to HQ."

We started walking back to HQ, and hopefully, something edible. It only took us about 5 minutes to get back to HQ. It was hidden inside a mountain (what an old resistance cliché), inside the mountain was a huge base, it had an elevator to go up to the helipad (the top of the mountain was hollowed out to look like a volcano), the mess hall where McScruffy had an army of kitchen staff who's purpose was to try to keep the resistance healthy (thank god for the candy machines in the halls), an armoury that had all manor of stolen Blue Tiger Army (I'm gonna call it BTA for short from now on) weapons and equipment, and a giant infirmary filled with wounded soldiers, and new guys that don't believe in mess hall rumours. When we got there McScruffy turned to us and said, "Well this is where I say goodbye, the CO wants to talk to you at the helipad."

"Right, thanks Sergeant." I said as I saluted him

He saluted back as he went to the mess hall. I could actually hear the screams of agony when he walked in. Someone yelled, "He's back! Quick, to the snack machines!" As everyone ran, screaming, from the mess hall, we decided to head up to the helipad right away. We took the elevator to the top floor and head to the landing zone, where we met the leader of the resistance. He was a reddish brown, large, well-built coyote with a resistance head band on and some sort of officer uniform that I'm guessing came from Canada. It was another hand-me-down uniform, just like all the others. Well at least my squad's uniforms don't have bullet holes and blood stains in them. The CO said with a big smile, "Congratulations troops, you've successfully served five years in the resistance without dying. According to the rules, that means you're going home!"

"Home?" asked Natalie "Home as in home, home? This isn't some kinda joke is it? Because if it is that would be a really cruel trick."

"Nope, I'm serious." Replied the CO, "Flynn here is going to take you guys home, he's our best pilot here!"

"Umm, sir?" said Johnny, "He looks like the only pilot here."

"Yea," replied the CO, "We already sent out all the other choppers, they all lost contact near the ocean. Now about that trip home of yours. Your first stop will be across the ocean to drop Billy off in a town called, umm, Barrie." He continued reading off the drop off points, but we didn't pay attention, instead we whispered amongst ourselves.

"So, all of the choppers but one goes missing at the ocean front, so it's an awesome idea to send our last one there." Whispered Natalie, sounding half sarcastic and half pissed.

"That Flynn guy looks like a nut-job." Said Private, sure enough, when we looked at Flynn he was wearing a tie-dye headband, glasses that were from the 60's, and a Woodstock T-shirt under his undone uniform.

"Awe man," said Johnny, "A stoner's driving our helicopter."

"Well, good luck ex-soldiers." The CO finished.

Isn't the resistance fun? But seriously, sorry it took so long. I had a minor case of writer's block. Well, the plan isn't to go to HTT on purpose. Try to guess how that works out. They will arrive in HTT technically next chapter, but they will actually be in town in the following one after that. Won't give anything else away.

Remember, review if ya like the story, and if you don't, why are you reading it?

In the words of Flynn the helicopter pilot, "Peace out brothers and sisters!"(Yes he's a hippie)


	6. Just Dropping In

Hey everybody, Ch5 is now up! But I guess you already know that. Guess what happens in this chapter. If you guessed Billy gets a cookie, then you're wrong! But seriously, their helicopter has some… minor… problems. But other than that they're as dysfunctional as always!

HTF© Mondo Media

Others© me

"Hey Flynn, what's our ETA?" Johnny asked

"Our what?" asked Natalie

"ETA, it means Estimated Time of Arrival." Replied Billy

Everyone gave him a funny look as if he just said something strange, which he technically did. He saw this and said, "Umm, I mean, ETA means… Eat… Tummy… Apples… *ahem* Oh wow look a beach!" He quickly changed the subject

"Riiiight, we should land in either 10 hours or 5 seconds." Flynn said

"Oh okay, wait, seconds? What do you mean seconds?" Asked Johnny, but before Flynn could reply a rocket zoomed past the chopper.

"Oh snap!" yelled Billy "RPG! Heads up Mr. Pilot!"

Flynn barely dodged the next rocket. Then he yelled back at us, "Someone set up the minigun in the back of the helicopter!"

"Minigun? Oh I'm defiantly gonna join the U.S. army now, at least the reserves." Said Natalie, as she started digging through the equipment in the back. I could see her eyes shine as she brought out an M61 Vulcan.

"Someone help me set this puppy up." Said Natalie

"Billy, get on the other side of the chopper and fire at those SAMs and such." I ordered

"You got it Sarge." He said as he pulled an RPG out of his backpack.

"How did that fit in there?" Asked Private

"It's better not to ask and just roll with it." Said Natalie, who was almost done setting up the minigun.

As soon as Natalie set up the gun, everyone could tell, because we could hear hundreds of armour-piercing bullets get fired at the blue tigers below. That combined with Billy's constant shouting and shooting his RPG made this helicopter ride a bit louder.

"Uh oh," said Flynn "Uh guys, we're dropping in altitude! I think we're hit!"

"Son of a- I'll see what's up." I said

As looked up at the main propeller it looked fine, but that's when a trail of smoke caused me to look at the rear propeller. When I looked the entire rear propeller was missing.

"Uh, Flynn? Is the rear propeller important?" I yelled

"Ya, wait, why?" he yelled back.

"Well, just wondering because, well, it's kind of gone!"

"We need a replacement right away!" He yelled

"In midair?" Johnny asked "Where are we gonna get a replacement in midair?"

Natalie stopped firing for a while, then she got an idea, because she ripped out some of Johnny's quills.

"Ahhh! That hurt!" yelled Johnny as he started dancing around the helicopter clutching his back

"Found a replacement!" Natalie shouted, smiling.

She handed the quills to Private and said, "Hook these up to the propeller thingy."

"Umm, I'll try, but I don't think anything's gonna happen." Private said as he crawled out of the helicopter, heading towards the rear.

"Billy, give him some covering fire, use Natalie's minigun." I ordered

"Why can't I shoot the people on the ground?"

"That's your punishment for ripping out Johnny's porcupine quills." I replied

She hung he head and went to sit beside the door.

"Hey guys I got some good news." Said Flynn as Private re-entered the chopper

"Yea what's that?" asked Private

"We made it to the ocean, and we are now out of range of the Blue Tiger Army. It's smooth flying from here." Said Flynn smiling to himself

Everyone onboard gave out a cheer.

About 4 hours of listening to Natalie and Johnny bicker like an old married couple we spotted land.

"Welcome to America brothers!" Said Flynn "The second I get on land, I'm finding out when the next Woodstock is."

"Typical." Said Natalie "Hey, someone check to see if the porcupine quill propeller is holding out okay, we might need a replacement"

That remark caused Johnny to sit closer to a big box labelled "parachutes." I looked out the door of the chopper to look at the propeller, it looked fine, until it blew up and a quill pierced my hat, shooting it clear off my head.

"Propeller's gone!" I called out

"Aww come on! Hey look a town!" called out Johnny as Natalie ripped out some more of his quills

"What town? The GPS says that there's no town for miles." Said Flynn "Not even a satellite picture shows a town, just forest."

But before anyone could argue about the mysterious town anymore, the engine failed.

"What the! All my instruments just failed!" yelled Flynn angrily

That's when the engine blew up.

"Everyone get a parachute!" I yelled

Billy was already out of the helicopter. Natalie grabbed two parachutes and tackled Johnny off the chopper. Flynn jumped off the chopper with a chute that was up by the pilot chair. Private jumped off the helicopter, forgetting a parachute. I took an extra parachute for Private and leaped off the helicopter. I looked back at it just as it exploded, I saw Private tumbling to Earth so I dived towards him, called out his name, and threw him the parachute. After I did that I pulled the first ripcord and waited, nothing, I pulled the second one, nothing, I yelled out a bunch of curse words as I tumbled towards the town.

The last thing I saw was a blue anteater with glassed give me an odd look.

There it is, Ch5. Guess what town they landed in. It's defiantly not Barrie, I'll tell you that much. Until next time, peace!


	7. Hospitalised

Here it is! The chapter some of you might have been waiting for! Chapter 6! I will also take this time to reply to some people.

NR2 yes you did write that twice and yes I do read my reviews.

TOSTRwafflz it probably seems that way because it's in Nathan's POV

HTF© Mondo Media

Others© me

p.s. italics are Nathan thinking, just throwing it out there

I came to in a strange room. I was separated from the rest of the room by a sheet attached to the ceiling. I could hear a beeping noise coming from a bedside table. I looked at it and saw one of those pulse reading machines.

_Looks like I'm in the infirmary. But there are usually a lot of people moaning, and crying out, plus, the medics don't separate beds with a cover._

I heard voices and a door opening. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended I was still out cold. I could hear the voices better now, two of them, sounded like they were arguing over something.

"No, no, no. Flippy, listen, carefully, I don't care what or who he is, he's _my_ patient. So that means when he wakes up, DON'T kill him." Said the first voice, whoever it was sounded mad.

_Flippy? Why does that name ring a bell?_

"Sniffles, you're making a big mistake letting a blue tiger live here. What if he's with _them_? Huh? What if, in the middle of the night, he drags us into the middle of the forest, and kills us?" Said who I'm guessing was Flippy, sounding more pissed off then the other guy.

_Are they talking about me? Hope not._

"Flippy, you're being paranoid. Not everyone's the same. You, Pop, and Disco Bear are all the same specie, but that doesn't mean you three are all alike." Said who I'm guessing was Sniffles, sounding a bit calmer now.

"Well yea but you said yourself that the guy was wearing a uniform, and he had a gun." Said Flippy

_Yea, they're talking about me._

"Yea but, it wasn't a Blue Tiger Army uniform. Unless they changed it since you were in the war. He might just be a hunter that went skydiving with a gun." Said Sniffles with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "but we can't be sure until he wakes up. Which he should be doing any second now."

I opened one of my eyes just a crack. I couldn't really see much besides just shapes.

"This is taking too long." Said Flippy gruffly as he shook me.

My stomach felt queasy as he continued to shake me, so queasy that I didn't only open my eyes, I threw up all over him.

"Aww gross" said Sniffles flinching away from me "he nearly got some on me."

"He got it all over me." Replied Flippy sounding grossed out

It looked like Sniffles was the anteater that I saw before I hit the ground, he was blue and had a pocket protector on his doctor scrubs. Flippy was a green bear with a military jacket and a green beret. He also looks extremely pissed off at me.

"See? Nothing but trouble!" Said Flippy, looking angrier than anyone I ever saw before.

"Who are you people!" I shouted at them "What did you do to the rest of my squad?"

"AHA!" shouted Flippy "He is a soldier!"

"Of course I'm a soldier can't you see my… What did you people do with my uniform?" I shouted again

Me and Flippy got into a shouting match until Sniffles yelled, at the top of his lungs, "QUIET!"

We both looked at Sniffles, still pointing at each other and our mouths still half open.

"Now that I have your attention," he looked at me "Who are you, why are you here, and where did you come from?

"My name is Sergeant Nathan Rodgers, I'm NOT in the Blue Tiger Army, I WAS in it for two years, but then I joined the resistance, I'm here because my squad's helicopter blew up on it's way to Canada since we were recently discharged." I said as I looked back and forth between the two.

They looked at each other for s while, then looked back at me. Sniffles opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden we heard someone down the hall scream.

There you go, chapter 6. Remember to review after you read. I won't post a new chapter for 2 weeks because I'm going on vacation, so… peace!


	8. A Familliar Face

Hey everyone! Ya, I know what you're thinking, "who the hell is this guy?" or maybe along the lines of "red, you're like 3 weeks late, what happened?" Well I have a perfectly good reason why I was gone. My laptop is a jackass. Seriously, I had this chapter all planned out when I was going home, but when I got home and tried to turn on my laptop, it flashed on for about ½ a second and died, and after about an hour of poking the power button, I shut the laptop and took it into the shop to get fixed. Luckily for me the damn thing was still under warranty. So without further ado, I give you chapter 7.

p.s. it's been a while so I'll give you a small reminder, this is through Nathan's (AKA Sarge) point of view.

HTF© Mondo Media

Others© me

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"That was a scream dumbass," said Flippy flatly, "you'd think you know what a scream sounds like. Stupid cat."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the bear and turned my attention to the hallway. Then the scream happened again, louder and more closer this time.

"Who's screaming? Sounds like Johnny when Nat's being moody." I said, starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know," confessed sniffles "doesn't sound like anyone I know. Could be the new guy."

"What new guy?" I asked

"Are we seriously gonna let this stupid cat stay in or town?" asked Flippy ignoring my question

"Yes," said Sniffles "so stop your bitching and leave him alone, we already established that he isn't in the Blue Tiger Army, in fact he's in a resistance force… somewhere… that nobody in the U.S. knows about."

Sniffles and Flippy gave me suspicious looks, and I was glad when the screaming person ran into our hallway, and not just our hallway, right into our room. The screaming person was a familiar orange porcupine with purple tufts of fur on his paws.

"Sarge!" yelled Johnny, sounding winded, "finally! Someone I know!"

"Oh hey, Flippy look, a porcupine!" said Sniffles sounding amused "you think he's a friend of Flaky's?"

I grinned a bit as Johnny narrowed his eyes. He spun around, jabbed Sniffles in his pocket protector and yelled, "I am not a porcupine! I am a hedgehog! Never call me a porcupine again or I will pull the pins out of your grenade!"

"Johnny, that only works when the other person has a grenade." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, right." Said Johnny as sniffles looked very confused and Flippy just rolled his eyes. "Too much war games, and movies, and books, and living in caves with gross food and insane people that punch you in your sleep."

"Ya MREs can be a bit gross." Said Flippy, who amazingly sounded a bit sympathetic since I first met him.

"MREs?" laughed Johnny "HA! I wish, the food that Scruffy serves us makes us PRAY for MREs!"

"What can be more gross than MREs?" asked Flippy with scepticism in his voice.

"Here." Said Johnny, throwing a Ziploc baggie with his goodbye serving of McScruffy's Surprise Stew (the surprise is the 8-12 months in the infirmary). "Taste that, and if you live, tell me it's not worse than MREs."

I would tell you what it looks like, but I don't think I can describe it's hideousness in words. Only that it's greenish-brown and chunky. Surprisingly smells like lilacs.

"I thought he put it in a Styrofoam box." I said

"It melted." said Johnny nonchalantly while poking the bag in a very grossed-out Flippy's hand with the handle of a scalpel.

"Don't do that, it'll rip and probably kill us all." I said, snatching the scalpel from Johnny

Flippy suddenly looked up with some distrust in his eyes and asked me, "You didn't put a bomb in this goop, did you tiger? 'Cause if you did-." But before he could finish his no-doubt non-empty threat, possibly THE most insane thing happened. A purple car came out of nowhere and smashed Johnny's face. Before diving into cover I noticed that the driver was a pink mole with a purple turtle-neck sweater that was covering his mouth, he also had dark sunglasses on that was usually worn by blind people. And in the passenger seat of his car was a metal expandable cane that for some reason was wearing a seatbelt.

"Holy hell!" I screamed as the car disappeared from the building. "That guy just killed the porcupine! Bastard. Hey Whinnie the Shit, you okay? Dude? You look… different."

He was different, because when I dived for cover, now his black, packman eyes where changed into neon-green eyes, and that's not all. His teeth were now razor-sharp and in a vicious murderous smile, and as if that wasn't enough, he dipped a bowie knife, that I -swear he didn't have before, in a baggie full of McScruffy's acidic death food.

"Son of a bitch Scruffy." I muttered to myself as Flippy raised his knife.

* * *

Well, we all knew it would happen sooner or later. Also I think that this is a good time to mention that story will be rated M. Why? Because Natalie will be pissy. That and, well, Fliqpy loves gore and who am I to deny him that? So next chapter, if you care about this story, look for odd group of soldiers in the M section. No there will not be x-rated stuff. Just swears and gore. How fun. Also sorry for the wait and for the short chapter.


End file.
